The God Gets Lost Over Yonder!
by kokorohino
Summary: Keriel needs to apologize to the God she offended Over Yonder and Nanami has promised to help! Tomoe is not happy. Doesn't Nanami realize Over Yonder can be a very dangerous place for a Land God? But what's this? Tomoe and Nanami kiss? They must have worked something out. How deliciously shocking...
1. Chapter 1

Tomoe jerked into a sitting position when he heard Nanami's call. He had been lying on the roof, arms crossed behind his head, considering the blanket of stars above.

"Tomoe?" Nanami called again.

"Up here." He answered. Nanami spotted him and smiled.

"Keriel's asleep. I wanted to talk to you about something. Will you come down, please?"

Tomoe considered her for few minutes, his mind replaying the conversation he had just overheard.

"No. You come up." He decided. With a snap of his fingers blue fox fire swept Nanami off her feet and lifted her to the roof.

"Oh wow!" She cried cheeks flushed "That was scary!"

"Sit down before you fall." Tomoe instructed, sweeping his tail aside to make room. His ears went flat until he was sure she would not fall. "You had something you wanted to discuss?"

"Yea... just don't be mad okay?"

"I'll be the one to decide whether or not I get angry. What is it? What have you done?"

"It's Keriel..." Nanami started. Tomoe's ears flattened again, his brows coming together in a frown. Nanami swallowed and continued. "She wants to apologise to the God she offended. I think it's a good idea."

Tomoe said nothing, he knew there had to be more to this.

"So... She's asked me to come with her. To Over Yonder I mean... and I've agreed."

"You what?"

"I agreed to go with her." Nanami pressed, this time her voice was firmer. "I think she wants to start being a better person... she just needs a little courage. So I said I'd go with her, for support!"

"Support." Tomoe repeated flatly.

Nanami glanced up at him. She had fully expected him to be screaming at her by this point, instead Tomoe was radiating a sort of controlled calm. This unnerved her and she shivered.

"Your cold." Tomoe observed. "Come here."

The fox familiar whipped off his haori and laid it gently on her shoulders. He scooted closer placing one arm behind her so she could lean against his chest.

"Thank you." Nanami whispered.

Tomoe didn't dare look at her. If the ridiculous girl was blushing that was bound to set him off as well.

"So... Let me see if I understood correctly. You want to go Over Yonder, accompany some half demon you barely know into a place swarming with the foulest yokai imaginable, most of which are desperate to get their hands on Land God blood, so the shameless creature can appologize to a God who is more likely to blast her off the face of the earth instead of hearing whatever she has come to offer. Correct?"

"Um. Yeah?"

"No. Absolutely not. I forbid it."

Nanami sighed. "Tomoe... what was there between you and Keriel?"

Shocked by the direction the conversation has suddenly taken, Tomoe jumped where he sat. His tail bristled furiously. He looked down at Nanami expecting to see tears or her face lit with anger but she wasn't even looking at him. She was staring off into the distance and didn't appear to be upset at all. He relaxed slightly, bringing his body closer to hers.

Nanami could feel the tension rippling in his abdomen and arms. _It must be hard for him to tell me,_ she thought but waited patiently for his answer.

"We were... close."

"Like girlfriend and boyfriend close? Did you love her?"

"I hate the term 'girlfriend and boyfriend'. It's a nauseating human invention yokai such as myself never use. And no. I didn't love her. I... enjoyed her." He blushed furiously at this last statement. "We shared a mutual respect for one another and we both benefited."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what he meant.

"So you cared for Keriel..." Tomoe gave the slightest of nods. " I guess I can understand that. Tomoe I think it's important that we help her. I mean- you're not still mad at her for trying to trick you with the stolen mirror. Are you?"

"No I'm not mad. Annoyed. But not mad." He considered for a moment. "Why does this mean so much to you Nanami?"

Nanami placed her hand very gently on top of Tomoe's own.

"Because she came here looking for my help. I owe it to Lord Mikage, the shrine, even to you, to be the best Land God I can be. It would be terrible to abandon someone who needs my help because I... was jealous."

Without saying anything Tomoe took up her hand in his.

The moment was ruined by a loud thump.

A book appeared out of nowhere landing on the roof beside them and missing Tomoe's tail by inches.

"Curses what is that thing doing here?" Tomoe cried.

In answer the book flipped open and the pages began to move as if turned by invisible hands. The pages stopped turning. The book seemed to have found the what it was wanted. The Tome quivered then scooted a little closer to Tomoe's leg.

"That... is, actually, not a bad idea."

"What?" Nanami asked in interest. Tomoe had picked up the book and was reading the open page.

"It's a Guiding spell the books wants you to learn."

"Guiding spell?"

"Guiding Star spell to be exact. Look."

He offered her the book and Nanami scanned through the instructions.

"Looks complicated. Will it work?"

"It's not complicated, it's been done before. I'll help you. Now... First you must choose a star."

"Choose a star?"

"Nanami would you stop repeating everything I say and just pick a damn star already." Tomoe growled, pointing at the heavens.

Nanami picked one.

"Okay so you frame it between your fingers. Like so..." Dropping the book into his lap Tomoe scooted behind Nanami so that she was leaning fully against his chest.  
He picked up her hands and brought her middle fingers together crossing her index fingers beneath. This created an inverted kite shape in the negative space.

"Right, good. Now look at your star through this space and think of your home. Really hold in your mind what this shrine means to you, the people here, your memories... Push those memories through your fingers... Good... from a connection between your home and the star."

He was whispering now, his mouth very close to her ear. Nanami could feel his warm breath on her neck and his silky hair brushing her cheek. Her breath caught and her heart skipped a beat.

"No... focus. Good girl. Now... repeat after me." Tomoe helped her cast the spell.

A light radiated from Nanami's hands, growing steadily brighter and brighter. Around them all the stars seemed to fade a little, except for the one framed by Nanami's fingers as her divine power intensified.

The golden light surrounded them, pulsing in perfect time with Tomoe's beating heart.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is everyone clear on their instructions?"

"Yes Master Tomoe!" Onikiri and Kotetsu replied.

It was early morning and Tomoe had lined up the Shrine's residents in preparation for their visit to Over Yonder. Onikiri, Kotetsu and Mizuki were seated on tatami before him whilst Tomoe marched back and forth, much like a general reviewing his troops before battle.

This particular general, however, held no weapons except for a blue fan. One he brought down with a hard smack against Mizuki's head.

"I didn't hear you snake."

"Ow! What did you do that for? How many times do I have to tell you that violence isn't always the answer!"

"I asked you a question. Are you clear on your instructions for today?"

"Yes! Gods. Ow!"

"And what are they?" Tomoe asked eyes narrowing dangerously.

"We are not to leave the Lady Nanami's side!" Kotetsu and Onikiri said in unison. Mizuki mutinously half a beat behind them.

"Exactly. Whilst we are conducting our business Over Yonder the three of you will stick to Nanami like sweet on molasses. I hope I have made that point sufficiently clear."

"What about you?" Mizuki asked rubbing his head.

"I will be in charge of Nanami's safety. Discouraging unwanted attention. If anything should happen I will deal with it and the three of you are to bring her home immediately! Clear?"

"Yes Master Tomoe!"

Tomoe stared into the the back of the shrine.

He had sent Nanami away to change ("Don't you dare come out dressed in something that screams human. Please wear something appropriate for the occasion.") and had since then drilled the Shrine's residents, non stop, on how they were to conduct themselves. But now Tomoe halted his diatribe tapping the fan against his mouth as he considered.

"Who are we kidding. Of course something is going to happen. That girl is like a magnet for chaos and calamity. The least we can do is be prepared." He turned to regard the three sitting before him. "Should the worst come to pass the Guiding Spell she created last night will help. But she wont have to resort to that- because?"

"We are not to leave Lady Nanami's side!" The shrine spirits repeated once more, their voices eager.

"Oh you worry too much... lighten up a little, won't you?" Mizuki had flopped onto his back still rubbing his head.

"Asking the fox to lighten up is like pulling blood from stone. Don't bother." Said a voice they recognized.

"What are you doing here?" Tomoe demanded.

Standing on their porch, his beautiful face lit by sunshine, was Kurama.

"I'm coming with you of course!" Kurama answered, his cel phone in one hand. "I got a text from Nanami inviting me to come along. School holidays can be dreadfully dull if you are not on tour!"

"And why would you possibly want to come?"

"Unlike you I am incredibly popular. It appears I have quite the strong fan base even Over Yonder." Kurama smirked.

He was saved a verbal lashing by Nanami's and Keriel's appearance. Keriel had dressed Nanami in a Kimono befitting her position as a Land God and she looked beautiful.

Kurama's and Mizuki's mouths fell open. Tomoe, the more self conscious of the three, flipped open his fan to hide his expression.

"You are late." He said from behind the fan.

"Oh but doesn't she look delicious? Speaking of delicious..." Keriel leaped across the room her attention fixed on the Tengu. "Kurama right? Oh my sisters are going to be jealous..."

"See fox. Popular in the human world. Popular Over Yonder." Kurama said with a wink over Keriel's shoulder.

Nanami noticed his gaze with immediately drawn to Keriel's low cut, tightly fitting dress. He didn't seem to mind when she slipped an arm through his and walked out the door.

"Gods. She has sisters?" Mizuki asked in a hushed voice looking terrified.

"Yes." Tomoe answered. "And I would prefer to avoid them at all costs. Keriel happens to be the least annoying of the four."

"Least annoying?" Mizuki said in disbelief. Shaking his head he followed the others out door.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the group had arrived in Over Yonder, events had unfolded the way Tomoe expected them to.

Up to this point there had been no less than three attempts on Nanami's life. Firstly by an irksome hag and then two banal yokai tried their luck. Tomoe had dispatched them neatly whilst Nanami's back was turned.

The Land God, oblivious to her predicament or the trouble she was causing, was walking happily alongside Keriel as the group made their way up a busy business street heading towards the temple district.

Keriel, good natured as always, had looped one arm around Nanami and the other around Kuruma. She was shamelessly flirting back and forth between the God and Tengu, much to the chagrin of the shrine spirits who floated overhead.

Mizuki, sulking at being left out of Keriel's attentions, had attached himself round Nanami's free arm but soon cheered up. His bright green eyes sparkling when demon shop keepers lifted up wares, beckoning him to come taste their treats and sweets. Tomoe, four paces behind them, walked alone. With only his fox fires for company. A beautiful, silent, honor guard to the group ahead.

When they finally arrived at the temple district, Nanami's mouth fell open.

The paving stones beneath their feet had changed suddenly from cobble grey to rich gold. This golden road, which stretched far up ahead and forked in a multitude of directions, was flanked on both sides by what must have been hundreds of cherry blossom trees. Every single one in spectacular bloom.

"It's so beautiful." Nanami whispered as she took in the view. She had seen beautiful places in human world but at the moment her memories of magnificence felt like pale echoes compared to what lay before her.

"Yes. The Temple district is quite famous. The Gods who live here take pride in keeping it so." Tomoe answered coming to stand behind Nanami. He was acutely aware of her shallow breathing and was instantly annoyed with himself for noticing. His voice took on a sharper edge. "Let's get moving. Keriel if my memory serves correctly you want to head in that direction." He pointed left.

"Mm…" Keriel mumbled. Her normally smiling mouth was now no more than a grim line.

"Of you go!" Tomoe said jovially pushing her onto the pathway. Keriel, nervous, grabbed Nanami's hand.

"It's okay… I'll come with you. You can do this." Nanami encouraged giving her friend's hand a squeeze. Keriel only nodded.

"Wait a moment." Tomoe snapped. "Where has the damn snake gone?"

True enough, Mizuki had vanished. Six pairs of heads turned to look but the familiar was nowhere to be seen.

"I think I saw him over by a street vendor's cart…" Kotetsu called from above, one had on his forehead as he scanned the surroundings.

"Master Tomoe! I saw him buying Daifuku… Perhaps he's still there?" Onikiri added.

"I swear. When I get my hands on that snake I'm going to turn him into a purse." Tomoe growled. "But let us not waste time. I want to get things over with and leave as soon as possible."

"But Mizuki…" Nanami started to say, her voice worried.

"Is fine." Tomoe interrupted. "He's an immortal won't be in any immediate danger... that is until I get my hands on him.

"When the group didn't move Tomoe snapped. "Keriel! Get moving!"

"Come on babe…" Kurama said giving Keriel the peace sign. "Let's get this over with then hit a tea house I know. You'll love it. They're always happy when I stop by…"

None of them could see it, but Mizuki was not fine.

He was trapped. Held against his will the snake familiar was crouching, imprisoned in a cage of dark fire. When his pale hands touched the bars the fire screamed at him, biting deep into his flesh.

"Nanami!" He yelled his voice terrified. He watched as the group began to move away from him then disappear entirely round a bend.

"NANAMI!" He yelled again.

"She can't hear you. She can't even see you…" A voice cackled nearby. "My cages keep my prey hidden from those who would wish to find them."

A figure moved up to the cage and Mizuki yelped, his green eyes wide in fright. His body hit the bars of the cage and he screamed with pain. The figure laughed.

"My cage... good, isn't it?" The woman licked black lips and gave a toothy grin. "I make them myself… and there's one I've been waiting a very long time to use. One that would be perfect for the human Land God Nanami Momozono."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, bloody hell, no." Tomoe cursed.

"What is it?" Nanami asked surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Muses!" Kurama exclaimed jubilantly.

They were halfway up the golden pathway when a gaggle of women appeared stampeding down the road. The women hurtled forwards, intent on intercepting the visitors. It took Nanami a minute to realize they were rocketing towards Kurama.

Muses.

Three of them. But from the way in which they flocked, Nanami could have sworn there was at least a dozen.

Like most of the female deities Nanami had encountered, the muses were stunning. Each of them wore their long blonde hair braided into flowered crowns. Dressed in silk togas and sporting heavy jewelry the three Muses were an awesome spectacle to behold. They slowed down a little to swarm around the Tengu rock star. Completely ignoring Tomoe, Nanami and, much to her displeasure, the beautiful Keriel.

"It's IS Kurama!"

"You never said you would be visiting!"

"Urgh. Beautiful as ever!"

"It's been ages since you came looking for inspiration! You know my bed is always-"

"Don't be such a tart Melete!"

"Don't be such a drag Mneme! He could use the practice."

"I don't know why the two of you even bother. Everyone knows Kurama is better off coming to ME for inspiration."

"Shut-up Aoede!"

"Aoede, you are always so full of yourself."

"Am NOT."

"Are TOO."

"Am NOT."

This squabbling went on for a quite a while, intermittent with outbursts of praise and veneration. Kurama drank the attention, smirking at the manner in which Tomoe fumed over this latest interruption.

Mamoru, who had been asleep on Nanami's shoulder the entire time, awoke when one of the muses pushed Nanami aside to get closer to the object of her affections. The tiny shikigami fell to the floor chattering angrily up at the Muse who had knocked him off his perch. She ignored him, one sandaled foot kicking him aside. Furious the shikigami hopped aside to avoid being crushed underfoot. In the blink of eye he vanished.

"This is why I hate coming here." Keriel seethed with jealousy "Some of these foreign deities can be very irritating."

"For once I find myself agreeing with you." Tomoe replied.

"I think we should get moving..." Nanami said slowly. Still watching the fuss the Muses were making over the Kurama. She had seen this before, perhaps to lessdivine extent, in the human world so it wasn't anything new.

"Yes. The temple we want is right up ahead. Let's go. The Tengu will catch up."

"Unlikely." Keriel retorted, one envious eye still watching the muses. With a sigh she started forwards and Nanami followed.

"Tomoe?" Nanami turned to call when she noticed her familiar was not following. "You okay?"

Tomoe was frozen in place, ears flat, tail swishing back and forth anxiously.

"Yes I'm fine." Tomoe replied walking up to Nanami and grabbing her firmly by the arm. "Let's go."

Nanami nodded and followed Keriel, wondering what had happened to upset him.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" She asked again.

"Yes." Tomoe lied.

Nanami hadn't noticed yet but, other than Mamoru, Kotetsu and Onikiri were missing as well. It dawned on Tomoe that their party was, slowly but surely, being whittled down.

Tomoe didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Nanami was alone in the dark with no memory of who she was or how she came to be there.

Whether she stood or sat, she did not know. Nor did she care.

"Oh no, we can't have that." A voice hissed. "Let's give you some of your memory back. The more you feel the more you struggle. The more you fight the better the nourishment. I'm afraid I can't palate this type of apathy."

Then she remembered.

Tomoe was sitting beside her. He was very close and for some reason still held her by the arm.

"Tomoe. What's the matter? Have you seen Mamoru?"

They were sitting inside the temple. The Love God's shrine spirits, two shikigami cupids, had whisked Keriel away to conference with the offended divinity. In the meantime they had told Tomoe and Nanami to wait, informing them that refreshments would be offered soon.

"I haven't seen him in a while. Do you think he went somewhere with Onikiri and Kotetsu? Do you think they found Mizuki?"

Tomoe's mouth was a hard line. "Possibly."

"Possibly? What's that supposed to mean?" Nanami demanded but Tomoe didn't answer. "Tomoe. I order you to tell me."

Compelled by the divine command, Tomoe answered.

"I think something is wrong. I think something has happened to Mizuki and the others."

"What?!"

"At first I had thought that feeble minded serpent had simply wandered off. But your shikigami and the two shrine spirits are missing also... and they would never disobey my direct orders."

"What orders?"

"They were ordered not to leave your side. They were ordered to stick by you for the entire duration of our visit here Over Yonder."

"But they're not here! Where are they?"

"I don't what has happened to them. But I can guess." He hissed, hating himself for making her worry. "The shrine spirits, your shikigami, would never abandon your side. Not willingly."

"So you're saying... you're saying something has happened to them?"

"I think so." Tomoe paused then continued "I think something is holding them against their will. Keeping them from you."

"How?"

"I do not know how. Nanami. Summon Mizuki. Do it now."

Nanami tried. She called for Mizuki, feeling a little silly at first, but nothing happened. The cold finger of fear played down her spine. She called again. Demanded. Ordered. The snake familiar would not come. She summoned Mamoru, called and pleaded for Kotetsu and Onikiri but still nothing happened.

"Tomoe. I thought they had to come... when I called. I thought they were supposed to come."

Tomoe nodded gravely. "This is what worries me. The bond between a God and their familiar is... immensely powerful. Anything strong enough to sever that bond-"

"Sever that bond?" Nanami screamed imagining blood coated knives and dripping scissors. "Tomoe we have to find them! They could be hurt!" Nanami cried rising to her feet. Tomoe tightened his grip on her arm.

"No. You must stay here." He forced her to the ground, cutting off her cries of protest. "You are safe here. Inside this temple, you are under the protection of the resident God. Inside these walls no evil can touch you."

"You mean like a sanctuary?"

"Exactly... But if you go outside you will leave the protective boundary. Outside, whatever it is that's been hunting us, may be able to get to you."

"But Tomoe I can't just sit here! What can I do? Please. Tell me what I can do?" Tears begun to trickle down her cheeks. Nanami had never seen Tomoe so... so afraid. His ears were flat, his voice small but fierce. Even his tail had curled possessively around her.

"Please. It's my fault we are here." She continued. "If something happens to Mizuki, to the others, I would never forgive myself."

Tomoe cupped her face in his hands, gently wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

"I can not risk you. But I will go. If you promise to stay here, I will go."

"No! Tomoe! Please! I have to come with you. I have to-"

"Promise me!" He yelled, sweeping her into his chest.

Her pressed her tightly as if he was afraid something would come and rip her out of his arms. Nanami could feel the anxious beating of his heart, his warm skin. She breathed in his smell, marvelling at strength with which he held her. She felt him relax sightly, his body shifting.

Pressing his lips to her forehead he said: "Promise me."

"You broke your promise little girl!" The voice cackled in the gloom.

There was no beginning and no end to the dark which enclosed her. The sound came from everywhere. The terrible voice echoed from above and below, rushing to press in on her from all sides.

Nanami was bent double. As the memories had flooded back to her she relieved every emotion anew.

Her fear for her friends safety. Her despair over Tomoe's anxiety. The rush that swept through her when he kissed her forehead- all these feelings hit her at once. It felt like she was being stabbed. Silver knives slipping into her heart again and again.

She was crippled with feeling.

"Good..." The voice whispered. Was it a woman's voice? "Good. I need you to feel. I need you to suffer. Your divine pain will feed me. I will suspend you here in the dark relieving your worst moments. Your worst fears..."

"You can't... you can't keep me here forever!"

"No..." The black voice agreed. "You are mortal. Eventually you will die. But not for many years. Not before I have stripped you of your life and your loves..."  
Nanami cried out in pain. She needed to find a way out. She needed to GET OUT.

"There is no out little girl!" The voice cried. "This cage I have built you is everywhere and nowhere. You will never leave. You will never. See him. Again."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been hours and Nanami was no where to be found.

Tomoe was very close to being driven out of his mind with worry. It felt as if his heart had been dislodged from his chest and now resided at the back of his throat, his pulse thundering in his ears.

"I can't find her either." The Tengu said as he landed inside the temple. Folding his black wings Kurama turned on Tomoe. "Explain to me how you let this happen!" He demanded.

For once the fox had no witty retort on hand.

Instead Tomoe bowed his head. For the first time in five hundred years he was at a complete loss, unsure of what the next step should be. The familiar had searched for the better part of three hours, dispatching his fox fire to hunt for the missing girl, as well as enlisting the Tengu's help. They had all come back empty handed.

If Nanami were to appear back at the shrine, he would feel it. Although Tomoe that wouldn't be the case. She was lost to him either in this world or in one of the neighbouring realms. As the hours trickled by the idea that he might never see Nanami again was becoming an all too real possibility. This knowledge filled with with fear that was palpable, coating his tongue and making it very hard for him to swallow.

A shoji screen slid open behind them.

"What ever is the matter?" A cool voice asked.

It was God of this shrine. She entered the room followed by a demure and considerably chastened looking Keriel. From the manner in which the half-demon hung her beautiful head, it seemed as if the two had come to an understanding which appeared to have cost the han-yo a great deal.

Kurama waited for Tomoe to answer the question. When the fox failed to say anything he bowed to the Kami and brought both women up to speed with the situation.

"But how is this possible?" Keriel cried "In this temple she's under divine protection!"

"She must have stepped outside." Tomoe finally spoke, his voice very small. "This is all my fault. I should never have allowed her to come..."

* * *

In another world, Nanami's captor had permitted the her to watch how things had developed back at the temple. As if a window had been opened into the world Over Yonder, the Land God observed as the scene unfolded before her. Projected in the same way movies are streamed in cinemas, the colours more real. The sound more perfect than in real life.

When Tomoe's voice broke with defeat, Nanami was flooded with guilt, her anguish redoubling as if she had been struck in the gut by a closed fist.

The darkness twitched, swirled and the projection vanished, stripping the caliginous prison of all light and colour. She screamed as Tomoe's face disappeared into the pitch.

"Tomoe!"

More cackling.

"I'm loving your screams!" The hateful voice hissed in delight. "You may not know this but your cries taste so sweet. I will savour every single one of them till your lungs exhale their last."

Horrified Nanami clapped a hand to her mouth. She could feel the sibilance all over her body. Thousands of forked, questing, tongues lapped at her arms, the back of her neck, even between her legs. She shuddered and recoiled, one hand pressed firmly over her lips.

"You can try to keep yourself from crying aloud child. But it makes no difference... your very soul is screaming. Can you not hear it?"

Tomoe's distressed face was shown to her once more. It flickered for a moment, then vanished.

"So is the soul of your beloved." The woman continued, plaguing Nanami with her words. "You broke your promise and now he suffers. His pain, his agony is all your fault."

An image of Onikiri and Kotetsu weeping, a screaming Mizuki and whimpering Mamoru, now floated before Nanami.

"You're the festering root of their misery... one I am happy to say won't be short lived. Know this, Land God..." The voice sneered when it spoke Nanami's Divine title "I will hold your companions for all eternity. Feeding off them long after you have died."

"No!" Nanami screamed, her voice breaking. "I beg you, let them go!"

The voice howled with glee. Nanami pressed her hands over her ears but the crowing rattled inside her mind, her skin crawled.

Unseen the Black Widow reeled in the grief all the while spinning, tighter and tighter, a web of anguish.

* * *

Cool hands cupped Tomoe's own. Long fingers unclenched his fists, pressing them in small gesture of compassion. The familiar looked into a brightly shinning face, staring down at him with kindness he did not feel he deserved.

"She was taken here?" The Goddess inquired.

"Yes. She must have stepped outside the Temple... I told her not too."

"Hush now. If she was taken on my land I will help you if I can..." The Goddess said and pulled out the magic Mirror. "I can show you where she is."

Tomoe could not believe his ears.

"Really? How?" He asked. Hope welling in his chest.

"You will have to give me something in exchange first."

"Yes! Anything!"

"If you wish to see her, you must first have to give me something you love."

The hope that had been growing in his heart vanished, replaced by sinking feeling that threatened to pull him under. Tomoe had nothing to offer the Goddess. The only thing he loved was now out of his reach.

"I...Nanami. She's..." He stammered then his voice thickened with panic. "I have nothing to give you. There has to be another way!"

The Goddess said nothing, her face blank and unreadable.

"Ask me for something else! If it's my power to give to you, I will."

"The price for me to help you, is thus. Sacrifice something you love."

The Goddess moved away and Tomoe felt his spirit crack. Then a small voice issued from a corner of the room.

"I..." Keriel whispered. "I will give it to you, whatever it is you wish. Take something of mine."

Tomoe jolted. He was not sure he had understood what the God wanted. He was even more confused by the bargain the half-demon was offering to strike.

"What? Keriel no-" Tomoe called, intent on stopping the han-yo from making an irreversible mistake.

But it was too late. Standing before the half-demon, Mirror in hand, the Goddess extended a finger and brushed Keriel's forehead.

There was a blaze of blinding white light and the half-demon dropped to the floor. The mirror the Goddess had been holding flew out of her divine hand, to hang suspended in mid air. Kurama knelt beside the collapsed Keriel and let out a soft cry as he gently turned her over.

The half-demon was no longer beautiful.

Her thick, dark, lustrous hair was gone replaced by wispy white strands that grew out of a wrinkled, sun-spotted scalp. Her plump, firm skin had melted away draining the blush from her cheeks, leaving behind a grey, stretched, papery membrane. Only her clothes remained the same, but the garments now sagged as the body that wore them had shrunk considerably.

The Goddess had stripped Keriel of her immortal youth, ageing her beyond recognition.

Even the light of her bright purple eyes was gone, dulled by a milky glazing. Keriel moaned softly. Tomoe's heart contracted with shock as he absorbed the cruel spectacle before him. Kurama's face was frozen in terror. It was the unmistakable sound of Nanami's crying made him tear his gaze away from the transformed Keriel.

Suspended in mid air the mirror, which had grown and was now several feet across, showed them the weeping girl.

"Nanami!" Tomoe yelled and placed one shaking hand on the cool surface.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing just standing there!" Kurama demanded from the floor.

The Tengu was cradling the aged Keriel, her grizzled head resting on his lap. He stared up at Tomoe and the God, his eyes ablaze with fury.

"Aren't you going to bring her back?"

The God, who had been standing behind Tomoe looking into the mirror, turned slowly to stare down at the furious crow. She raised one perfect eyebrow.

"I can't bring her back." She said softly.

"Then what was the point?" Kurama demanded, gesturing desperately at the creature he was holding. The old woman in his lap let out a choked moan. "Look at what you did to her! And for what?"

"I never said I could bring her back." The Goddess explained. "I said I would show you where she is. That is all."

Kurama made a disbelieving noise.

"Well where is she?"

"She's trapped in between worlds." The Goddess said flatly. "If I am not mistaken, and I don't believe that I am, she has run afoul of a Cage Spinner. A powerful one."

"Cage Spinner?" Kurama asked, confused.

"A denizen of nether-spaces." Tomoe whispered. His eyes never leaving the weeping Nanami. "They exist in the voids between worlds."

"But what does cage spinner want with her?"

Tomoe couldn't bring himself to answer.

"To feed." The goddess replied, eyes cold. "No life can grow is the void. Spinners are forever hungry. Unless your Land God finds a way out of her cage, the spinner will consume her spirit... Making what I did to the half-demon look like child's play."

Tomoe winced.

"So there's a way out?" Kurama asked horrified. "Can she find her way out?"

"That is up to her." The Goddess replied, taking a step closer and peering into the mirror. "I can see she's been tethered to something… if she follows that connection she may yet escape the spinner."

"Tethered?"

"The Guiding spell!" Tomoe cried a fire kindling in his eyes. For the first time he looked away from the mirror.

"Did she cast one?" The Goddess asked, voice placid.

"Yes!" Tomoe answered, his look feverish. "On a star. Back in the human realm!"

The Goddess looked into the mirror and then back at the fox demon, a small frown on her face.

"In that case you should return to your home at once. She will have an easier finding her way back to world she is familiar with." The goddess reached out and grabbed the magical instrument on either side. It shrunk in her grasp and returned to its original size. "Although ... She doesn't have much strength left."

The goddess handed the mirror to the fox, hesitated for a moment then said:

"If she has been tethered to a star it will guide her home before the dawn…" A white light was filling the temple, surrounding the three visitors. Tome felt his feet leave the floor. "After the sun has risen…"

But Tomoe didn't need to hear the rest. He knew what the God was going to say.

The rising sun would banish the stars from sky and Nanami's guide would disappear. Without the anchor to show her the way, he would lose her forever.

* * *

Nanami was sure she was on the verge of being driven insane.

She felt all rational thought abandon her. Her mind tumbled, her emotions so raw they stung. Or maybe she was falling. She could feel herself spinning and plummeting head over heels into nothing. But how was this possible, she was frozen in place?

Her stomach rolled with nausea. In an attempt to shield herself, she covered her face with her hands.

The only small mercy was that the voice had left her for the time being. The quiet should have reassured her but instead Nanami felt as if she was being smothered. When she was little she used to have nightmares of standing on the ocean floor being crushed by sheer volume water, which stretched for kilometers above her head. She felt like this now. Compressed, reduced as she drowned in nothingness.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw… _was that a light?_

It was. Small, feeble but a light none the less.

When locked her gaze onto the frail spark, she suddenly felt as if she could breathe a little easier.

Forcing her body to remember how to take steps Nanami moved. The pressure which surrounded her lessened by a hair. Encouraged she took another step and began to follow the small, golden glitter.

* * *

Tomoe nearly jumped out of his skin when Mizuki, Onikir, Kotetsu and Mamoru popped into existence.

The Fox had been sitting on the porch of the shrine, hands white as he gripped the wooden steps, his eyes locked onto the inky black of the mirror before him. He had placed Goddess' gift on the grass. There it glittered, reflecting the darkening sky above.

Their sudden appearance sent Tomoe's heart racing. The fox, whose strength had been fraying as the day progressed, leaped into the air half prepared to kill anyone who got too close. It took him a couple of seconds to realize he knew the people who had materialized before him.

"Master Tomoe!"

"What?" Tomoe panted "How?"

Onikiri and Kotetsu began to weep freely as Mizuki scooped them into his arms.

"She let us go." He stammered.

"Who?"

"The Black Widow. Tomoe she is killing Lady Nanami."

Tomoe gripped the snake by the arm partially to steady himself and partially to convince himself the people before him were real.

"How did you escape?"

"We didn't escape Master Tomoe." Onikiri wept. "She let us go… the Black Widow set us free."

".. and she is so angry!"

* * *

The Black Widow screamed her fury. _The Land God was trying to escape! How is this even possible?_

Not wanting to risk losing her prize the Black Widow had been forced to unravel the other traps. She released the snake familiar, shikigami and shrine spirts, all so she could focus the bulk of her power on maintaining her cage around the wretched girl.

Livid with the loss of the immortal prisoners and enraged that her desperate attempts didn't seem to be working, the Black Widow screamed curses.

"You will pay for this little girl!"

Nanami's skipped a beat in fright. She did not know why the gloating voice had suddenly become so furious nor did she wish to find out.

"I'm going home." She whispered to herself and redoubled her concentration on the light ahead.

The Black Widow screamed again.

"Where do you think you are going! You are mine! MINE! Oh no you don't! I will never allow you to leave!"

Nanami felt the surrounding murk jerk and shudder about her. The gloom was intensifying, congealing in a way that was making it very hard to move. For one frightening minute she was worried the light she followed would flicker out of existence. But it continued to burn. Small and true.

"I am going home!" She repeated, pressing forwards and not daring to look back.

* * *

The residents of the Mikage shrine were all standing in silent vigil around the mirror. It was well past midnight and none of them could find anything to say.

As the hours trickled by, it had become increasingly more difficult to speak. All of them painfully aware of the deadline Nanami now faced. Even Keriel had tottered out, one shaking hand leaning on cane whilst Kurama held her by the elbow.

They watched. The stars wheeled. The silence stretched.

But their Land God was nowhere to be seen.


	8. Chapter 8

The dawn came, blood red and devoid of Nanami.

As the skies lightened overhead Tomoe felt as if an iron fist was slowly closing around his heart.

He stared at the mirror, inert on the grass before him, his lavender eyes wide and unblinking. He was partially aware of the others standing around him but dared not look up and face them. Every fiber of his being was focused on the flat reflective surface, willing for something, _anything_ , to happen.

Nothing did.

Someone grabbed his arm. This seemed to be the cue for his brain to dial up the volume of his surroundings. People were… crying?

"Lady Nanami. She..." It was Mizuki who spoke. His eyes were bright red, a color that contrasted much too strongly against his pale face. "What does this mean?"

"It means…" Tomoe tried to answer, swallowed and tried again. "It means she isn't…"

He couldn't do it.

"Coming back?" Kurama continued, his voice trailing into a question as if there was still some hope.

No one answered him, they were all too busy staring at the mirror. Minutes flew past and the others began to flick their gaze from the flat disk, to Tomoe, then back to the mirror again, searching desperately for answers.

The monkey shikigami began weeping in small cheeps. Onikiri and Kotetsu were circling above, tears running silently down their masks, dripping onto those below. An absurd warm and salty rain of grief.

"Master Tomoe!" Onikiri cried.

"What does it mean?" Kotetsu added.

"Tell us what it means?" Mizuki pleaded.

Tomoe heard the voices echo in his head over and over. He had no answer for them, his silence serving only to add more weight to the unbearably tense atmosphere.

"Master Tomoe please say something..."

"What does it mean?"

"Where is the Lady Nanami?"

"She can't be gone."

"Lady Nanami has to come back. Right?"

Tomoe's ears were playing tricks on him. Before his brain had somehow managed to mute the surroundings, noise barely registered at all.

Now it seemed as if someone was turning up a volume dial, viciously and without relief, despite the fact that none of them spoke above a whisper. The fox demon must have finally lost his mind because could have sworn they were screaming.

They yelling. Yelling at him. Yelling at him for failing.

"I don't…" He started. There seemed to be something lodged in his throat that was keeping him from getting the words out.

"Master Tomoe please!"

"Why didn't the Lady Nanami come back."

"The stars have gone..."

"...how is she going to find her way home?"

On and on their questions bombarded him. His mind spun. Images of black mirrors, stars, Nanami, the Goddess, the mirror, all whirled in a manner that made him dizzy. Then something inside him snapped.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He roared. His spirit shattering into a thousand pieces. His fox fire exploded about him as his tempered flared. "If she didn't make it out she won't come back!"

Five pairs of eyes stared at him in disbelief.

"Would you please STOP looking at me like that. I don't know…" His voice broke. "I can't help…"

He couldn't to face them any longer. Their pleading looks were too much to bare, so he spun on his heel to hide his shame. Chest heaving, he slammed his fists down on the porch, back bent in defeat.

"Just go! All of you! GO."

He dug his nails into the wood, splinters biting into his palms but the pain seemed very far way.

Scared, the others retreated. Only when he was sure they were gone did he allow himself to break down completely.

Tomoe wept, without making a sound until warm arms enveloped him from behind.

"Tomoe?" Whispered a voice he recognized.

The embrace stilled his shaking but the voice drove straight through his heart and he recoiled.

"Tomoe." She repeated and, with the gentle hands still holding him, Tomoe spun round.

Standing before him was _Nanami_.

Tome held her at arm's length because he could not believe what he saw.

Her Kimono was faded, it's color had been drained as if it had been neglected in the sun for months.

Her hair thick and silky was longer than it had been yesterday. Before it had fallen a little past her shoulders, now it reached well past her waist. These changes, subtle and blatantly obvious, were one and many. Her hips were slightly more rounded, her breasts were larger. Tome drank in the details, old and new, his eyes burning with thirst.

He had lost a girl Over Yonder. One that had returned to him now a woman. But there was no mistaking it. The human female before him was Nanami. His Nanami.

So the fox didn't hesitate.

He slammed her against his chest. Embracing her with such strength that she let out a small squeak. Ignoring this, one hand pressing against the small of her back, the other rose to her chin and titled it upwards. Then he crushed his lips onto hers.

This wasn't a romantic kiss, those would come later.

This was a kiss born of the realization that Tomoe had almost lost the woman he loved. Desperate and relived, this was a kiss of ownership. The fox demonstrating his claim on the woman before him.

Nanami was his and he would never, _never_ , allow her to be taken from his side again.

Nanami, momentarily caught off guard, quickly surrendered under the heat from his mouth.

He pressed and she submitted willingly. Her lips parted slightly allowing his tongue quested forwards to taste her. Her stomach burned with desire and she pressed herself closer, hands rising to cup his face, fingers tangling in his white hair.

* * *

Sitting atop the Tori gate, four women sighed with delight.

The Love Goddess and the three muses from Over Yonder had been watching the spectacle on the edge of their seats, their attention rapt.

"Aww…" Melete moaned hands clasped in excitement. Her sisters nudged her on either side to be quiet.

"I don't get it…" Aoide whispered after a while. She was smiling as she observed that both Nanami and Tomoe appeared to have, temporarily, suspended the need for air. "I thought she wouldn't be able to come back after the dawn."

"She wouldn't have been able…" The Goddess said leaning forwards with a smile "Had she placed the guiding spell on a star alone."

"Oh!" Cried Mneme realizing what this meant.

"What?" Aoide demanded. "I still don't get it."

The Goddess took Aoide's hand and leaned against the muse's shoulder, eyes sparkling.

"Our little God cast such a powerful spell that night she ended up with two guides to bring her home instead of one. The Star and…"

* * *

"Tomoe." Nanami breathed. Then sunk deeper into his embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

Tomoe's ears twitched.

The fox was suddenly aware the pair of them had an audience. Gazing over Nanami's shoulder he spotted them sitting, completely at ease, on top of the Tori Gate. _A divine audience no less_ , he thought and pressed Nanami into his chest allowing him to eavesdrop on the women's conversation.

"I never said... " The Goddess started to explain. For all appearances it sounded as if she speaking to the muses, but Tomoe knew she was, in fact, addressing him "... that the Land God had to make it home before the dawn or be lost forever. What I said was: _if she is tethered to a star it would guide her home before the dawn_."

"Well... she made it back after the dawn, so clearly she must have followed the other guide." Mneme muttered then gasped. "You knew! You knew she had forged a connection with her familiar."

"Of course I knew. Who else would see such a bond, if not a God of Love." The Goddess answered with a smile. "But our Fox Lord didn't know. It was a hard lesson for him, but one he greatly needed to learn."

"That girl's spell must have been immensely powerful." Aoide noted. "A testament to her affections no doubt."

"Indeed." Melete commented "But I see she is a girl no longer."

"No. She isn't." The Goddess agreed, her voice sad. Her eyes burned as she gazed into Tomoe's own. "She did not escape the Cage Spinner unscathed. The time she spent trapped in that creature's web has cost her eight years of her life. As you can see she has aged accordingly."

The muses hissed. "A costly mistake, especially for a mortal woman."

"Yes. A mistake they'd better take care never happens again." The Goddess pressed, her eyes locked on Tomoe.

Tomoe returned the Goddess' gaze, eyes burning. Finally he inclined his head in the smallest of bows.

Nanami shifted in his arms so he returned his attention to his beloved, the divine beings momentarily forgotten.

"Nanami. Are you all right?"

"Mm..." She mumbled and was stopped from answering when Tomoe kissed her again. This time he did so ardently, his fangs nipping lightly at her swollen lips.

"I will see to you properly later... I'm afraid we are about to be rudely interrupted." He whispered in ear.

The prospect of 'later' sent shivers down her spine.

True his word, Nanami could hear shoji doors being slammed opened. The shrine residents, picking up on the Land God's presence, were hurtling outside. Kurama followed helping the feeble Keriel along.

They threw themselves at Nanami, arms wide and tears flowing. Tomoe tensed, concerned that in their enthusiasm they would hurt the already injured Nanami by accident. He relaxed quickly when Nanami didn't hesitate to receive their affections.

She welcomed the attention with tears of her own. Throwing her arms wide, the eight of them embraced. The family reunited once more.

Even Tomoe had to struggle to keep the smile from his face.

* * *

Atop the Tori Gate, the women continued their vigil.

"Oh that sounds promising." One of the muses gushed gleefully when Tomoe commented that he would see to Nanami " _properly later_ ". The other two groaned with fervent anticipation.

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait..." The Goddess spoke. "Their ordeal is not yet over." Voice stern she pointed to the mirror which lay forgotten behind the occupied couple.

The divine tool was convulsing on the floor.

The reflective surface had gone pitch black, this particular colour Nanami was now all too familiar with.

There was a crack that went unheard, under the shouts of joy that issuing from reunited group of friends. The mirror jerked once more and almost flipped over, a wide fissure appearing across it's surface.

When the mirror settled back down the women watched in horror as seemingly endless limb, equipped with tarsal claws, emerged from within. This was by followed by another, then another. There eight legs in total.

Like a terrible sea monster rising from fathomless depths, the Black Widow was slowly pushing her way out of the glass. It cracked again as the impossibly large body withdrew itself. A heavy, red stained abdomen, wielding a poisonous stinger, hit the ground with a sickening thud.

* * *

In her pursuit of the Land God the Black Widow had stumbled across an opening. She was very pleased to notice that the fools had neglected to properly seal this window into her realm.

Collecting her power, the spider turned this spy hole against them, creating a pathway directly into the mortal realm.

As the last of her finally exited, the mirror shattered beneath the hideous body. This, however, was of no consequence to the creature. She did not intend to return to her lifeless void.

The Black Widow had made plans as she crossed over.

She would recapture her prey and punish them here, defiling the shrine they called their home. Once gone she turn to feed on the rest of this putrid world.

 _But, the very first bite she took_ , the Black Widow thought pincers clicking together in anticipation, _would be from the girl who had dared defy her. She would swallow Nanami Momozono's beating heart whole._


	10. Chapter 10

Kurama was the first to notice the monstrosity.

Looking up from the group's embrace his face quickly drained of colour, a thought took hold instantly: _how the hell didn't we notice that thing sooner? It's enormous._ He tensed which caught Mizuki's attention. The snake followed the direction of Tengu's gaze.

"Oh Kami..." Mizuki moaned his voice hoarse and miniscule.

The spider lunged and Kurama screamed.

It was a good scream. The potency born from years of musical education. His trained lungs delivered the terrified notes in perfect pitch, seizing everyone's attention.

The group scattered.

Tomoe, finally aware of the foul miasma growing behind him, scooped the Land God into his arms as he took a giant leap backwards. A dripping stinger missed sinking into Nanami by a hair's breadth.

The creature stumbled, momentum drove it's body forwards and the poisonous barb sunk deep into the earth. It's abdomen jerked violently as the spider fought to free itself. When it finally tugged loose Mizuki noticed the ground was smoking where the venom had pooled.

"Tomoe!" He yelled "The Black Widow! Watch out for her sting!"

Tomoe didn't have the mind to reply. Moving away in graceful backward leaps, his only thought was to put as much distance as possible between Nanami and the gargantuan arachnid. As they flew away, Nanami was finally able look upon the monster in it's entirety.

The Black Widow was colossal. Her body obscured most of the shrine, her eight limbs waved madly, their reach deadly. Even from this distance Nanami could see that spider's pincers were as long as her forearm. Her skin crawled as she realised this was the being who kept her company in the dark.

Tomoe felt her shudder and his heart blazed with fury.

"She won't touch you." The fox breathed into her ear, as he placed her gently between the branches of a camphor tree. "Never again."

But Tomoe wasn't sure Nanami had heard.

The fear that gripped the Land God had transformed her into much younger version of herself. Abject terror was reducing her to a child-like state. Tomoe's soul was immediately burdened with responsibility.

He permitted himself to offer her a small measure of comfort. Brushing her hair aside he pressed a kiss onto her forehead, then was gone.

Nanami watched, frozen, as he strode forward to face the invader. His fox fire billowing around him like a cloak of destruction.

* * *

The shrine spirits were doing their best to keep the Black Widow distracted.

Atop his snake spirit, Mizuki was hurtling down jars of sacred sake in a vain attempt to purify the spider.

Onikiri and Kotetsu dove in and out around the monster's head, antagonising the creature. Their goal was to keep the Black Widow from pursuing their Lady, and for now it seemed to be working. The monster was going wild with fury. Long legs swirling as she tried bat the will-o'-the-wisps away, but they were much to quick for her.

When the Black Widow made a move to refocus her attention on the escaping fox and Land God, Onikiri summoned into existence an armful of firecrackers and small colourful rockets. All three of them were now lighting these mid air, launching them at the spider with desperate abandon.

The fireworks exploded in a multitude of sparks, but did little more than further enrage the target. Rising onto her hind legs, the Black Widow lifted her considerable bulk, in an attempt to climb onto the roof of the shrine. Her forelegs came down with a crash, causing the building to partially collapse. Giving up on scaling the walls, she crouched and prepared to leap.

"That. Is. Enough." Tomoe whispered his voice flat and as cold as iron.

Immediately Mizuki and the shrine spirits halted their assault. Even the spider paused her charge, taken aback by Tomoe's barely concealed ferocity. "I will deal with this putrid insect myself. Go see to the Lady Nanami and get out of my way!"

The others scrambled to do as they were told. Shocked into submission by the deadly blue flames that crackled over Tomoe's body.

Swooping down to collect the tiny Mamoru, Mizuki fled wondering where Keriel and Kurama had got too.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurama yelled as he followed the old woman into the shrine.

If she answered, the reply was drowned in the noise of the collapsing roof.

"We have to get out of here or that creature will bury us alive!"

Keriel didn't answer.

She was moving quickly now, more quickly than she would have liked. Her aged hips sung with pain, the friction of bone on bone caused her joints to burn ceaselessly. Pushing the misery to the back of her mind she tried to focus instead on the items she sought.

Bits of debris were showering down around them. The Tengu feared the stubborn woman was almost certainly going to be bludgeoned to death by the falling beams. With a snarl he unfolded his black wings and rushed forwards to sweep the half demon into his arms.

"Why don't you just tell me what you're after? We'll both end up dying in here if we move at this pace old woman." He said, not unkindly.

Keriel smiled, her grin mischievous as she settled into the crow's strong arms. Despite her elderly looks she seemed quite at home nestled in his embrace. A familiar flirtatious blush spreading across her withered cheeks.

She leaned into the crook of his neck and told him where to go.

* * *

The black widow laughed, her mirth echoing like thunder.

"You? You will deal with me?" Her entire body convulsed in feigned amusement. "How quaint little fox..."

Tomoe had a fair idea what she was up too. The Black Widow was stalling, adjusting her position so she could launch a more powerful attack. Tomoe didn't try to run but instead waited patiently for her to make her move. When she leaped, the arachnid moved with impossible speed. Back at the camphor tree Nanami gasped and buried her face in her hands.

The fox demon, however, was far more swift than his attacker.

He dodged neatly. The bulbous black body soared over him in a blur of black and red. Twisting, Tomoe raised his arms above his head and set the Black Widow's underbelly on fire.

"Nanami. Would you please have a little more faith in me." He growled.

Nanami dropped her hands in disbelief that he had noticed. A smile smile grew on her pale face.

"It is YOU who should not underestimate ME fox!" The Black Widow screamed, tossing wildly.

Tomoe's flames were instantly extinguished.

The fox, caught off guard that the spider had somehow managed to deflect his attack, never saw the hairy leg that swept towards him. A claw closed around his arm and threw him into the shrine with all the strength it could muster.

Tomoe flew. Crashing through walls and shoji screens, he finally came to a stop, deep within the shrine, landing in a dusty heap on the floor.

 _There are just too many cursed legs to keep track off._ He thought smiling to himself as he rose. A scream from outdoors had his ears going flat, the grin vanishing off his face.

Running now, Tomoe saw that the spider had made the most of his temporary distraction, and was now leaping down the garden, heading straight for Nanami's hiding place. Fangs bared he raced after the monster.

Claws extended he jumped and landed squarely on the Black Widow's back. Tomoe flexed his fingers, knuckles cracking, and drove his hand down, slicing through the glutinous muscle of the creature's abdomen. The Black Widow froze a small shriek issuing from between her pincers. She shuddered, tilted sideways and collapsed, legs curling up underneath her oozing body.

Tomoe growled and removed his hand from wound he had created. Once withdrawn, Nanami noted his arm was stained with sticky black blood all the way up to the elbow. Tomoe leapt aside and fell to his knees, chest heaving with effort.

Collecting himself he looked up and could not understand why the others were frowning. Then, for the second time that day, a monstrous leg crashed into him, pinning him to the ground.

He watched in disbelief as the Black Widow rose to stand once more. The wretched thing had healed itself was laughing.

"Fools..." She cried triumphantly "My body can't be harmed! My flesh is not mortal! Your attacks will only slow me down for a while." Her pincered head turned so eight unblinking eyes stared down at Tomoe. "But I won't lie Fox. That... stung! You force me to return the favour!"

The Black Widow reared to reveal an erect stinger. The end dripping and poised to strike.


	11. Chapter 11

Tomoe struggled against the Widow's hold, his eyes never leaving the stinger. Drops of venom splattered drown, burning holes clean through his robes.

From afar Kurama had a full view of the fox's plight. Making a snap decision the Tengu settled the half demon he carried down on the grass.

"Just go." Keriel said understanding. "I'm not dead yet. But the fox will be if you don't get there in time."

Kurama didn't hesitate. Beating his powerful wings he closed the distance that separated him from Tomoe in the time it took Keriel to take a deep, steadying breath.

Grabbing the familiar by the clawed hand, the Tengu tugged with all the strength he possessed. Freed, Tomoe crashed into Kurama's arms with a grunt as the crow lifted him off the ground. The spider, thwarted, roared her displeasure.

"What do you think you doing? Put me down at once!"

"It that the thanks I get? You owe me your life, fox!" Kurama hissed and waited for a biting reply that never came.

Looking down he saw the that the familiar's pale face was whiter than usual, Tomoe's lavender eyes wide as he cradled an arm. Blood was beginning to blossom against the pale blue of his Haori.

"The bitch got you?" Tengu asked.

"It's a scratch…" Tomoe answered through clenched teeth. "I'll be fine."

"Good. You can't die owing me one."

"Will you shut up and put me down."

"Fine! But are you going to clean up this mess or what?"

The fox growled in reply and Kurama released him. Tomoe fell neatly to his feet, one hand still clasping his injured arm.

The cut burned ferociously, but Tomoe was surprised to find that it was his pride that stung the most. It had been a very long time since any creature, mortal or yokai, had succeeded in wounding him. The fox sneered his displeasure. Raising his uninjured, arm he unsheathed his claws and rushed at the monster, intent on decapitating it once and for all.

Nanami watched as the white blur, which was Tomoe, collided against the black mound that was the Cage Spinner. The strength of impact sent spider tumbling backwards in the direction of the shrine. Tomoe pursued it relentlessly, slashing and hacking as he went. Tumbling end over end, the spider thrashed attempting to fend off the attacks. One powerful limb finally connected, slamming Tomoe into a wall.

The yokai's body slid to the ground. Nanami heart skipped a beat, fearing the Widow had succeeded in doing serious damage to her beloved. She moved forward on her branch and nearly fell out of the tree.

 _Was Tomoe … crying_?

Calling out to him, Nanami gasped and lifted an arm to shield her face. Fox fire exploded around Tomoe. The light of his power illuminated the immediate surroundings, covering everything in a deep blue hue. When Nananmi's vision cleared of the residual afterglow she did fall out of the tree.

Tomoe wasn't crying he was laughing. Standing upright, unbridled demonic energy had taken hold of him. The fox looked more beautiful and more terrible than Nanami had ever seen. The aura that radiated off his body made his white hair, which was now fell well beyond his waist, stream about him. His fangs and claws were more pronounced than ever. His skin, no longer milky white, shimmered with blue fox fire.

Awestruck Nanami forgot about the pain caused by her fall.

"Good." A small voice said behind her. It was Keriel. "It's about time you came down out of that tree. What hell are you doing up there, perched on branch like some ridiculous bird?"

"Hey!" Kurama yelled from high atop the tree. "I heard that."

Keriel ignored him.

"I don't know... What am I doing?" Nanami asked, mostly addressing herself. The blush of shame rushed to color her cheeks.

How could she sit and cower whilst Tomoe faced this monster on his own? This was her shrine. She was the Land God. It was _her_ responsibility to put an end to this chaos once and for all.

"I don't know what you've been doing but I have a pretty good idea of what it is you should be doing." The half demon said and pressed something into Nanami's hands.

Nanami looked down and saw, to her delight, peach pills, an ink brush and two white talismans.

"I'm sorry." Keriel muttered. "Those were the only ones I managed to get before the roof came down."

Nanami threw her arms around the little old lady hugging her ferociously. Without being asked the half demon had brought her exactly what she needed. Nanami now knew what she was going to do and how she was going to do it.

"Thank you." She whispered and kissed Keriel on the papery cheek. "Stay here okay?"

Keriel nodded and Nanami ran.

Tucking the peach pills into her faded Kimono, she began to scour the ground looking the for a glint of broken mirror. She spotted one. A single fat shard was blinking at her, right beneath the Black Widow's writhing abdomen.

"Tomoe!" Nanami yelled, instantly realizing her mistake as the Black Widow became aware the Land God was very close by. "Keep her distracted!"

"Distracted? An entirely unnecessary command. What the hell- Nanami what are you doing?"

The Widow moved to attack the girl, turning on Tomoe.

"Giving me your back was a mistake!" Tomoe growled. He jumped, moving with blinding speed he reached up and seized the throbbing sting in his hands. He twisted it mercilessly, tearing it from the Black Widow's belly. It came loose in his hands trailing a squishy poison sack and sinewy internal organs. Tome dropped it in disgust.

"You're repulsive." Tomoe hissed, deep voice saturated with hate. The Black widows body was oozing, the ground smoking where the secretions fell. Tomoe moved aside, not wanting to be caught in the stream of the deadly juices.

The arachnid convulsed with pain and Nanami made her move. Running forward she snatched up the piece of the broken mirror. Her hand closed protectively around the shard as a Black Widow slammed into her left side and sent her sprawling. Tomoe engaged the monster once more, grabbing two legs and dragging the Widow away from the girl. On her knees, Nanami opened a shaking hand. Her palm had been sliced open, the shard was sticky with blood.

In a stroke of inspiration she withdrew the ink brush, swirled the bristled end in her own blood, then stenciled the characters for repair and healing onto the white talisman. She said a prayer and glued this onto the jagged piece of glass.

There was blaze of light and shards flew in from all directions, cutting deep strips into the Black widow, as they sailed past. They clustered around the shard Nanami held and, in a blaze of gold the color of the Land God's divine power, the shards combined and the mirror reformed.

With cry of satisfaction Nanami withdrew her second talisman, wet the brush and painted her commands. She placed the paper on the mirror's surface and rose to her feet eyes ablaze with triumph.

"You like cages so much! Let's see how you like this!"

She tossed the mirror. It sailed out of her hands like Frisbee coming to land neatly under the black widow's belly. Tomoe was had a chance to read the talisman stuck to the reflective surface. Still glistening, the red color of the characters contrasting starkly against the white of the paper, were the words: Unbreakable, Eternal Prison.

The mirror glowed and with a loud sucking noise began to pull the spider in.

"Noooo!" The Black Widow yelled as she realized what was happening. "You can't do thisss… I want..."

But whatever the spider wanted she never managed to say. The mirror swallowed the arachnid whole. The last of the Black Widow to disappear were her legs, these buckled as the prison drew them inwards.

The snapping noise of legs breaking was music to Nanami's ears.

Then the Cage Spinner was gone. The mirror quivered once then lay still, smoking slightly in the midday sun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Just a quick note:**

 **As many of you noticed, I changed the rating of this story to "M" a while back but so far have not delivered any juicier ... erm... content if you will.**

 **That is coming in the next chapter. I promise.**

 **I needed this chapter to wrap up a couple loose ends and clear the way for -takes a deep breath- a proper "M" rated love scene!**

 **I ask you to bare with me... I have never written one before with so many talented people writing breath-taking-moan-inducing-blush-raising lemon fanfics I want to make sure i do it properly.**

 **So yea... enjoy this small (but necessary interlude) and hold on to your pants (as in panties... or boxers... or the intimate item of your choice) because we are headed somewhere sexy.**

 **Lots of love!**

 **K x**

* * *

The Mikage shrine was in ruins. The roof had collapsed in several sections, trees had been uprooted, small blue fires still burned and everything was coated in a fine layer of dust and debris.

However, for the time being, the destruction was ignored. The residents of the shrine trickled in slowly to stand beside the Land God and her familiar, anxious to get a better look at the still smoking mirror. Although, they all kept a respectful distance as if afraid the Black Widow would make a second appearance at any moment.

Nanami ignored the mirror. Moving about the circle, she hugged and kissed every single one of her friends. In her heart she knew she would never have to look upon the Black Widow, ever again. The ordeal was over.

"And so it is." The Goddess said, speaking to the Muses.

From their perch atop the Tori gate they had watched as the events unfolded, hovering anxiously on the edge of their seats. The muses had cheered, cursed and gasped in horror Tomoe had challenged the spider. Finally sighing in relief when Nanami trapped it in the clever prison.

"Oh Kamis be thanked." Mneme finally said. "I don't think I could take anymore."

"Gods no." Aoide murmured in reply.

"It's about bloody time they wrapped things up." Melete cried, slapping her thighs in exasperation."I want to get to the action already! When is the fox going to jump the Land God? Look at him! He looks about ready to grab her by the hair and sink his -"

"Oh for heavens sake Melete! Be a little discrete!" Her sisters cried.

"I was going to say sink his _teeth_ into her. Nothing else. Obviously the two of you are suffering from too much inspiration."

The sisters began to squabble amongst themselves. Goddess sitting along side them simply smiled.

"Oh I'd say it won't be long now. Those two are on the brink of a beautiful collision..." The Goddess said as she gracefully slid off the Tori Gate. "But before they crash into each other I have some business I must attend too."

When the Goddess disappeared and reappeared beside the group below, Melete sighed.

"Oh. I hope she wraps it up quick. Whatever it is she wants."

Her sisters groaned in agreement.

* * *

"You did very well. All of you." The Goddess spoke.

Nanami who had been force feeding Tomoe peach pills, spun around to face the God who smiled serenely down at her.

"I don't believe we have been properly introduced."

"No Kami-sama. We haven't." Nanami sunk into a respectful bow and caught sight of the mirror. "Your mirror! I'm sorry! I used it without thinking! I don't know if I've ruined it... I probably've ruined. Of course I ruined it. That Widow was beyond foul. I mean it was disgusting and creepy and... and now it's stuck inside your mirror for ever. Oh I'm so sorry!"

Nanami was rambling. Tomoe placed a firm hand on her shoulder to silence the diatribe, which caused the Land God to blush furiously. She kept her head bowed, waiting for the Goddess to rain down admonishment.

"My dear girl. It is quite alright." Cool fingers cupped her chin and lifted her face.

"It is?"

"Yes. You have done good thing. Protected your loved ones. Defended your shrine. Lord Mikage would be proud.""

"Lord Mikage?"

"Yes. He's a good friend of mine. Doubtless, when I tell him what you have done, he will be immensely proud."

Tomoe jerked at the mention of his of his old Masters name. A thousand questions bubbled to his lips, but kept them shut. This was no the time to inquire about the lost Lord Mikage.

"Incidentally... I am proud of you too, Keriel."

There was a collective intake of breath as the Goddess turned to address the withered half demon.

"Me?"

"Yes, ridiculous girl, you." The Goddess replied but not unkindly. Keriel fearing further retribution blushed and hung her head. "I may have judged you a little too harshly. Now let's see. Lady Land God would you perhaps spare me one of your peach pills?"

"Yea, yes of course."

Nanami fumbled open the little bottle and pressed a round pill into the Kami's hand. The Goddess brought it to Keriel's lips and before the half-demon knew what was happening, pushed the little pill in, sealing it in place with a kiss.

There was a blinding flash of light light and when the others regained their vision there stood Keriel, young once more.

Her youth had been entirely restored all except for her hair which, despite being transformed back to it's luscious long length, it had remained the colour of snow.

"I'm... I'm..." Keriel moaned in awe, raising her hands to her face. She stared in wonder at the rejuvenated flesh. Smooth, wrinkle free hands fell quickly to cup her large, firm breasts. She let out a delighted shriek. "I'm hot again!"

Everyone laughed.

"You are babe. Even if your hair _is_ old lady white?" Kurama teased.

"Oh this?" Keriel said studying a strand of shinning, white hair. She flicked her fingers and tossed her head for good measure. "I can make this work. Believe me."

The others were laughing again.

Tomoe noticed in the wake of the Goddess' disappearance the mirror was also missing. He started in panic but was reassured when heard the Goddess' voice whisper in his ears.

"Don't you worry about the mirror Lord Fox. I'm taking it with me and I promise to keep it safe. I suggest you do the same to your Lady. Find somewhere... else for the pair of you to be. Somewhere without an audience..."

Tomoe smiled.

He knew just the place.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where are we?" Nanami breathed in wonder.

The Land God and fox familiar were standing atop a bluff, kimonos fluttering in a breeze that carried the pleasant smell of the sea. Beyond them a field exploded with colour. Shibazakura stained the ground a deep pink, whilst wisteria trees added blue and white to the fringes of their vision. Behind this vibrant open plane grew a forrest, solid and reassuring, in shades of deep green.

Taking a tentative step forward Nanami's eyes fell upon The House. She gasped.

"Is that..."

"That is my home." He explained. Coming to stand beside her he corrected himself "...was my home before I came to live at the Mikage Shrine."

"Your home?"

"Yes, my den. I was born here. It's a sort of a... family inheritance if you will." The familiar answered, taking her gently by the hand and leading down the path towards the house.

Nanami was overcome with awe.

Tomoe's 'den' was, in truth, more of a tree-house than it was a home. Except tree-houses were customarily built above ground, nestled between branches that reached for the skies, or so Nanami had always thought.

This particular tree-house had not been built up high. Instead it appeared to have been carved deep into the roots of a gigantic oak.

As they approached Nanami began to reevaluate what it was she saw. On closer inspection she realised the house had not been carved into the tree as she had first suspected.

 _It doesn't look like it was purposefully built... not with hammers and nails in any case._ She marvelled. _This house looks like it... grew into existence! More a fruit of this oak than anything else._

So it had.

Arriving at the front door, it was hard to tell where Tomoe's home ended and the handsome tree building's very support beams were woven into the bark of the immense trunk. The curved roof, which protruded to shelter the threshold, was not covered in tiles as Nanami had originally thought, but covered in living, breathing wood.

As it grew the tree had buckled, dipped and twisted in a perfect imitation of traditional architecture.

Nanami was so overcome she froze in place, her neck bent to take it all in.

"Nanami?" Tomoe called. The girl tore her eyes away from the miracle that was this organic construction to stare at Tomoe mouth slightly open.

Tomoe was overcome with the urge to close that gaping mouth with his own. He wanted to bite down on those red lips... reminding the girl it was rude to stare so.

Barely managing to restrain himself he cleared his throat to prompt her.

"What are we doing here?" Nanami asked.

Tomoe blushed, and coughed.

"We couldn't stay back at the shrine Nanami. Not in the state that it was. The other's will put it to rights in a couple of days but at the moment my main concern is seeing to your wellbeing. You are wounded, dirty and in desperate need of a hot meal and a bed. Truly you look quite pathetic. So if you will allow me..." He stepped inside and reached a hand out to her "I would like to care for you here. Where I know you will be safe."

"Oh." Nanami blinked and took the open hand, allowing him to guide her across the threshold.

Nanami wondered if by bringing here Tomoe was granting her intimacy to parts of his life she had hungrily wanted access too.

"Thank you." She whispered and entered with a smile.

* * *

Nanami's feet had barely touched the floor when a thousand tiny fires appeared, out of nowhere. They swarmed about her ankles then lifted clean off the floor. Nanami giggled as the little orbs drifted upwards to float about her arms and hands, they were pleasantly warm. Their touch tickled slightly.

"What are these?" She said with a laugh.

"Hm... Fire sprites." Tomoe answered for the most part ignoring them. "Nothing more than magic dust balls. This house has been in my family for many thousands of years. The yokai who lived here shed demonic power, which eventually accumulates in this form." He said, sweeping his arm to gesture at the bouncing balls of light.

Nanami nodded. On closer inspection the sprites did, indeed, look like miniature fox fires. Except there were hundreds of them, in shades of blue, green, pink, yellow and red, all swirling and hovering about the two new comers.

They looked like floating candle flames that had somehow managed to get loose from the wick and wax which was their conventional form of sustenance.

"They're adorable!" She exclaimed.

Delighted the little fires rushed forwards to press about the human who praised them. Tomoe made a disgruntled noise.

"They are not entirely useless I suppose... They do take care of this place in my absence." His eyes narrowed. "Would you stop making such a fuss over her. You would think you never saw a human girl before."

"Well have they?"

"What?"

"Seen a human girl before?"

Tomoe started then sighed.

"No. They haven't. I haver never brought a woman here before." He replied, voice heavy.

Tomoe couldn't bring himself to tell her that the only other human woman he would have brought here, wouldn't have been able to come. His first love had not been a God such as Nanami was. Thus she wouldn't have been able to enter this plane, let alone his den, which belonged more to the world of yokai than it did to the mortal realm.

"They will take you now to the hot spring to bathe." Tomoe instructed, his voice sad. "If there is anything you need, just ask them."

Without looking at Nanami and turned and headed down the corridor leaving behind the Land God who was worried she had upset him by saying the wrong thing.

* * *

True to his word, the fire sprites had seen to Nanami's every need.

They danced and hovered around the things they wanted to draw her attention too: a fresh robe, towels, sweet smelling lotions Nanami assumed was soap, even outdoor slippers.

After using buckets of warm water to wash off the worst of the grime that coated her skin and once done rinsing the shampoo from her hair Nanami climbed gratefully into the bath. The hot water performed miracles on her tired and aching muscles.

She had closed her eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when the sprites brought her food. Fifty of them clustered to support a bouncing tray from underneath. Another twenty brought in a mug of steaming hot tea. She ate and drank greedily.

When she was done eating she made the difficult to choice to stand and carefully exit the bath. She worried that now more than ever, after her appetite was sated and hurts were soothed, she was running the risk of drowning in her sleep.

The fire sprites led her, a chain of shimmering light that reminded her of summer fireflies, through to a bedroom where a large futon had been made ready.

Once inside an ivory comb zoomed towards her. Grateful she thanked the little flames and began to untangle her hair as she studied her surroundings, turning slowly on the spot. Her gaze fell upon a long looking glass and her heart skipped a beat.

While she had washed the changes to her body did not go unnoticed. It was impossible to ignore the new swell of her breasts or the manner in which her thighs had rounded, filling out along with her hips. But she had yet to fully take in the damage that had been done to her in the cage spinners trap.

The only way to do so would be to study her new physique in a mirror.

Nanami approached the glass with trepidation. As she looked into the first thought to cross her mind was: _There I wasn't._

It was a surreal experience to stare into a mirror and see completely new body. She wasn't ugly, on the contrary, a part of her recognised she looked pretty, even beautiful. A woman grown.

However, there was no denying that years had been stolen from her. The shock brought tears and Nanami clenched the comb tighter and tighter in her hands. The ivory handle bit into her injured palm and she dropped it with a cry. Drops of blood splattered down as the wound reopened.

The shoji slammed open.

"Nanami!" Tomoe cried as he leaped into the room. "What's wrong? Why are you bleeding?"

Still not over the stress of recent events Tomoe, unable to unwind, had remained tense and incredibly high strung. Worry was etched across his face as he hurtled into the room expecting the worst.

Nanami, shame at her nakedness temporarily suspended, did not look up. Her wide eyes continued to examine her reflection.

"Tomoe... I just... This body!" She cried.

Tomoe knelt beside her, his attention fixed on her injured hand. He withdrew a silk handkerchief and wrapped it gently around the cut.

"What is wrong?"

"This body! It can't be like this. I don't recognise it."

The fox rose slowly to stand behind her. His eyes met hers in the glass.

"There is nothing wrong with your body..." He whispered. His eyes flicked down to study every inch of her that was reflected before him. Nanami felt a blush begin to spread against over her cheeks, but shock gripped her too tightly to allow modesty a hold.

"I feel like it doesn't belong to me..."

The fox frowned. His ears going flat, his tail whipped once.

His unexpected anger snapped Nanami out of her self pity and she dropped her gaze, arms rising to cover her breasts.

"No..." Tomoe whispered. "Don't be ashamed. Not here. Not with me."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. Unable to defeat her rising embarrassment Nanami buried her face in the crook of his shoulder.

Tomoe was momentarily distracted by the mirror which was now reflecting Nanami's naked back.

His gaze moved down the long length of her hair, past her the small of her back, to her rounded hips and below where he paused to study the pert flesh of her bottom, still pink from the heat of the bath. He blinked and dropped his gaze further, moving down to study the gentle swell of her thighs and small curves of her calves.

Desire roared within the fox.

Tomoe fought a hard battle to do the right thing by Nanami and _not_ sink his teeth into her flesh, much as the Muse predicted earlier.

"Nanami look at me." He demanded.

Nanami did so hesitantly, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"I can not take back what was done to you in that trap. No one can."

Nanami nodded and tried to look away again. A clawed hand grasped her firmly by the chin.

"But it if you allow it, I can show you that this body does belong to you and no one else. I can make you feel at peace."

The Land God's moth open slightly. The sight of her red lips and wet tongue sent a pulse to his member which hardened instantly.

She nodded, once. Tomoe growled.

"You have to say it. You have to say what you want. You have to be sure."

Nanami swallowed.

"Yes." She exhaled. "Show me Tomoe. Please."

As predicted they crashed into one another.

His hand slipped from her chin, tugging a fistful of hair so her face tilted up towards him. Lavender eyes glazed with desire as Tomoe brought his mouth to hers, softly first then harder. Increasing the pressure, his tongue slipping in to taste her properly. His tail whipped around, the tip of it stroking the small of her back and sensitive skin of her bottom.

Tomoe was pleasantly surprised when Nanami's teeth nipped playfully at his lips.

"Oh is that the way it is?" He growled appreciatively. Nanami laughed, relaxing fully in his embrace.

"Yes." She replied and lifted her hands to cup his beautiful face. "Now show me... show me everything."

Tomoe didn't even need the divine command to drive him.

The fox scooped her into his arms as if she weighed nothing at all. Carrying her back to the futon her laid her down with care, one hand sweeping her dark her out from under her so it wouldn't be trapped beneath them. The fox marvelled as he stared down at the Land God.

"You are beautiful Nanami. Now and always."

"Oh." Nanami gasped, trying to rise to a sitting position. "I want..." She reached out to open his obi, desperate to look upon his flesh in turn.

"No... not yet." He pushed her back down, but then obliged her by stripping and revealing his naked chest. The smooth flesh was chiseled in delicate perfection.

Nanami groaned with want, suddenly very conscious of how wet she had become.

"You can look if that is what you desire but not touch. Not yet. First I am going to _do_ things to you. Do things to your body that will force your mind to acknowledge the woman you have become."

Nanami's mouth went dry.

Tomoe trailed his fingers down the space between her breasts. His nails circled her belly button lazily before moving back up, the pad of his thumb thrumming a nipple that hardened instantly. Nanami gave the slightest of nods which was all the permission Tomoe needed.

His mouth crushed onto hers alternating between soft kisses and firmer nips.

His long nails were traced the delicate pink of her areola, moving in concentric circles until he eventually palmed her entire breast.

Relinquishing his plunder of her mouth, he moved his lips down to gently graze her the hardened buds of her nipples.

When Tomoe replaced the soft touch of his lips with a fiercer bite Nanami jumped, overcome with pleasure. When the fox took her breasts into his hot, wet mouth, tongue stroking, swirling, back and forth, up and down, Nanami melted beneath him. Instinctively her legs spread open.

Tomoe chuckled and trailed butterfly kisses down from navel to her belly button, stopping just shy of the thick hair that grew beneath her legs.

Drifting his hands to knees, driving her wild as he avoided her sex entirely, he began to move upwards, mouth trailing his fingers. Arriving in between her legs at last he inhaled the deep rich sent of her desire.

Unseen by Nanami, Tomoe's testes tensed and drops of pre-cum rose to moisten the tip of his penis, dampening the silk of his inner robes. Shaking his head he refocused his attention.

Gently, with the lightest pressure, he used his knuckles to stroke her outer lips. Pleased to note how wet his fingers had become.

Nanami moaned, hips buckling slightly, inviting him to quest further. Quest deeper.

"Not yet my lady..." He whispered. Speaking in part to himself. He was half desperate to part those silky lips with his fingers, to use his tongue to lap every inch of her. "Not yet... I have more to show you."

A strong arm raised her into a kneeling position, spinning her carefully so that she now had her back to him.

Tomoe's clever hands ran through her long hair, taking care to graze his nails against her scalp, teasing all the sensitive nerves he could find. Nanami shivered appreciatively.

The familiar braided her hair in the quickest of movements, placing the braid over her shoulders and out of his way. With his mouth on her ear lobe, his hands rose from behind to pinch her nipples and cup her breasts, massaging them as began to work his tongue down her spine.

Without thinking about it Nanami lifted to her knees, allowing Tomoe to maintain his greedy hold on her breasts as his tongue slipped lower and lower to investigate the crevice between her buttocks.

One of his hands relinquished it's hold of her chest and moved downwards. His knuckles rubbing lightly against her sex once more, spreading the runny, silky wetness to and fro.

Nanami moaned and begged him for more. He obliged.

His forefingers began to drag downwards, tangling in her pubic hair, consciously increasing the blood flow the stimulated area. He tortured her like this for a while, letting the urge build within his Land God.

Once satisfied, he scissored his fingers, parting away the folds that shielded the entry to her sex. The pad of his two forefingers found the hardened bud of her clitoris and began to to swirl there, moving round and around.

Tomoe's fingers were soon slick in her wetness.

"More... Please Tomoe. Show me more." Nanami begged. The fox was happy to oblige.

Placing firm hands on her hips, Tomoe beckoned her to turn around and face him once more. When the familiar's fingers lifted from her throbbing clit she groaned in anguish.

"Don't..." She pleaded when she faced him. "Please don't stop."

"Hush." The Fox instructed and moved to close his mouth over the abandoned mound, feeling her clit throb with her lust against his lips.

Nanami gasped. Her hands moving to stroke his ears in the same rhythm in which he now licked her. Her nails trailed along the tender folds, which sent shivers down his spine, awakening a rhythmic throbbing of his own.

Pressing his mouth deeper into her crotch, his tongue darted out separating her labia allowing him to lick the sweet juice straight from the source. Nanami writhed against him coating his face in her arousal.

He removed his mouth and replaced it with two probing fingers. Greedy, Nanami surged forwards to kiss and lick his moistened lips. Following her lead Tomoe withdrew dripping fingers and raised them to her face.

Nanami didn't hesitate. She sucked down on the fingers, marvelling at the taste, very aware of Tomoe's hardened penis pressing firmly against her flat belly. The thick cloth of his undergarments not enough to disguise how badly he desired her.

Nanami moved to touch his sex, but he withdrew from her.

"Not now. Later." He said with a smile, laying her back down. "Now is for you. Only."

He lay beside her once more, greedy mouth moving from her lips, to her chin, to her breasts then back up. Slipping inside her again, Tomoe enjoyed the way her pristine womanhood clamped hungrily around his finger. The muscles contracted fervently. He began to pump, moving his hand in and out, curling his long digit, which drove Nanami to the edge of her sanity.

"More." She begged, cheeks flushed and eyes brimming with tears. "Please give me more."

He slipped a second finger inside of her. His thumb never ceasing to circle her clit.

When she spasmed, the fox new she was on the brink of orgasm. Crushing his mouth to hers he began to finger her more powerfully. His free hand pinched her nipples, the pain a perfect counter point to her overflowing pleasure.

Nanami grabbed at the hand that was now buried deep inside of her. In some corner of her mind she gloried at the strength at which he drove into her. She wondered what it would feel like when claimed her fully. What it would be like when his manhood would slam into her, making them one.

A damn broke.

A wave roared through Nanami's body and she released.

Fighting the urge to close her eyes she seized Tomoe by the face crushing her mouth to his as the orgasm rolled through her.

After a minute Tomoe withdrew his fingers and cupped her now dripping pussy, thumb working gently up and down her soaked outer lips.

"Tomoe..." She panted, cheeks flushed. He leaned in closer to hear, studying her face and assure himself she was alright.

She smiled up at him and smiled back.

"You were wrong..."

"What?" The fox cried in alarm.

The woman beneath him giggled.

"You were wrong when you said my body belonged to me alone... If you do that again I may end up belonging to you more than I ever did to myself."

Tomoe smiled wirily and kissed her eye lids closed. Nanami sighed and slithered down to press her face against his naked chest.

He held her, letting her drift in his arms. When he was sure she was asleep he replied, careful not to wake her.

"Oh but I am nowhere near done with you. We shall see who belongs to whom by the end of the night..."


End file.
